Part of Me
(DLC) (DLC) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2012 |dlc = October 18, 2012 (JD4) March 25, 2014 (2014) October 22, 2015 (JDU/''NOW'') |difficulty = (JD4) (2014) (JDWU) Easy (JDU) |effort = Intense (JDU) |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JD4 Cobalt Blue JDU 1A: Bright Teal Blue 1B: Ultramarine Blue 2A: Fuchsia-Red 2B: Deep Red |pc = |gc = |lc = Baby Blue (JD4) (Post-''JD4'') |pictos = 124 |dura = 3:38 |nowc = PartOfMeDLC PartOfMe (Offline Wii U files) |audio = |perf = Aurélie Sériné |from = album reissue }} "Part Of Me" by was planned to be on the main tracklist of but was removed and instead was released as a downloadable track.https://youtu.be/ZlxNK0djhWc?t=338 The routine also appears as a downloadable track on and in the normal tracklists of , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. She has blue hair in a ponytail, a silver leather jacket, a pink shirt, navy blue jeans, and black boots. During the bridge, her hair turns black, and jacket and boots become pink. Her jacket and boots constantly change between pink and indigo when a certain move is performed during the bridge. Background The background is a train station. It has shades of gray with colored trains passing in the background during verses, and pink clouds with colors to the platform and the sign during each chorus. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Open your arms. Gold Move 2 has a slight crouch to it. Gold Move 3: Point with your right arm to the sky with your left arm down. Gold Move 4: Open your arms and quickly bring them back to you. Pomgm1.png|Gold Move 1 Partofmegif1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Pomgm2.png|Gold Move 2 Partofmegif2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Pomgm3.png|Gold Move 3 partofmegif3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Pomgm4.png|Gold Move 4 partofmegif4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups is featured on the following Mashups: *''Bailando'' (Let's Rock!) *''Birthday'' (Best Of Katy) *''No Control'' Captions appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Cross Jumpy *Cute Punch *Street Robot *Street Waves Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *The 2010s Were Banging *All Songs K-R Trivia General *'' '' is the sixth song by Katy Perry to appear in the series. *This is the second Katy Perry song to not appear in the main tracklist of the main series game, after Firework. ** is the only game where Part of Me appears as on-disc content. Routine *'' '' is the only song to have a difficulty rating of 4 in the Classic routine. **By difficulty rating, this is the hardest routine for a song by Katy Perry in the series. **Also, it is the only routine in the entire series to have four different difficulty ratings across four different games. *In the background, it shows that the routine takes place on Station 4, perhaps because the song was a DLC from . *''Part of Me'' was the only DLC available on before the first update. *In the square for and later games, there are two noticeable things; the clock for a pole that holds the "4" sign is absent and a sign that says "JUST DANCE 4" is present, and the bench is also absent. Additionally, it can be seen that the pole was moved to the left side of the background, while in the routine, the pole is present in the right side of the background. None of those elements appear in the actual routine. *On , turns up as a search result for the term "Cool (Male)". *'' '' can be found in the offline files on the Wii U. *According to earlier version of the servers, the version of the routine was meant to be used. However, the files were re-updated as soon as was launched. **This is implied from its "JDVersion" string, which reads "2016".http://prntscr.com/opje97 Gallery Game Files Partofjd4.png|''Part of Me'' partofmedlc.jpg|''Part of Me'' (Post-''Just Dance 4'') Partofmedlc cover albumcoach.png| album coach PartofmeDLC_cover_albumcoach2014.png| album coach PartOfMeDLC Cover AlbumCoachU.png| album coach partofmedlc cover albumbkg.png| album background Partofmedlc banner bkg.png| menu banner Partofmedlc map bkg.png| map background partofmedlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover PartOfMeDLC_Cover_1024.png| cover Partofme done.png| avatar 361.png|Avatar on and later games 200361.png|Golden avatar 300361.png|Diamond avatar pom2.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots partofmedlc jd4 menu wiiu.png|''Part Of Me'' in the menu (Wii U) Partofmedlc jd4 cover.png| cover Partofmedlc jd2014 menu.png|''Part Of Me'' in the menu Partofmedlc jd2014 routinemenu.png| routine selection menu partofmedlc jdnow menu new.png|'' '' in the (updated) menu partofmedlc jdnow coachmenu new.png| (updated) coach selection screen partofmedlc jdnow score new.png| (updated) score screen partofmedlc jd2018 menu.png|''Part of Me'' on the menu (2018) partofmedlc jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) partofmedlc jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Promotional Images partofbanner.png boxartpom.jpg Others pom.png part of me red and grey.png|The coach in her C2 form part of me blue.png|The coach when her jacket and boots briefly turn indigo partofmedlc_background.png|Background PartOfMe maingame proof.png|''Part of Me'' in the offline Wii U files Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - Part Of Me Teasers Part of Me - Gameplay Teaser (US) " Part of Me " by Katy Perry - Just Dance 4 track UK Part of Me - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 4 - Part Of Me Just Dance 2014 - "Part of Me" - ☆☆☆☆☆ Part Of Me - Katy Perry Just Dance Wii U Just Dance Now - Part Of Me 5* Just Dance Unlimited - Part Of Me Just Dance 2017 unlimited Part Of Me Just Dance 2018 - Part of Me Part Of Me - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Part Of Me ru:Part Of Me de:Part Of Me Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Katy Perry Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Downgrade Category:Postponed Songs